Timelessness of Innocence
by P.A.W.07
Summary: The Wizard Shazam mentioned that he needed someone innocent to take up the mantel of Champion. Years have passed … and still, Billy remains a child. He isn't handling it very well. Oneshot. Kind of a crossover with Justice league.


Timelessness of Innocence: The Wizard Shazam mentioned that he needed someone innocent to take up the mantel of champion. Years have passed … and still, Billy remains a child. He isn't handling it very well.

Disclaimer: If only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

Image: Shazam! by faQy

Rating: Teen

…

Innocence is youthful,

It carries on as an ever-burning flame.

Time cannot truly corrupt it nor lay claim.

Innocence lost, is Death's only domain.

…

It echoed around the glittering, ice walls like a ghost's last frozen moments, the cry of a lost child doomed to wander the wastes. The sobbing was disturbing, disheartening for a hero of the people. It crushed Superman to hear it, especially since he knew who's weeping it was. It was a wonder to find him here when the more magical members of the Justice League had been looking for him for at least two weeks now.

Now, it was a mental note for the higher-ups of the Justice League to _never_ allow Etrigan the Demon, or Doctor Fate for that matter, speak to children. Not that Billy Batson was a child.

Well, he was … and he wasn't. When asked, none of the more knowledgeable magical members of the Justice League would give a straight answer as to what Billy was. They all gave cryptic, irritating explanations and though Batman had merely brooded in thought, Superman and some of the more vocal League members were not as happy.

Billy Batson had been the least happy, obviously, when he finally got a straight answer about his condition.

He was turning twenty-three and yet, whenever he returned to his human body, Billy looked and acted fourteen … Maybe fifteen if you were being generous. The worst part had to be that the magic user was emotionally stunted as well. He could learn, he could comprehend, but it was as if he would always have a leg trapped in childhood.

Zatara had at least been a little less cryptic about the seemingly timeless boy when Superman had cornered him and asked about Billy's condition. He had called Billy Batson's existence a lesson in innocence. It had been what the Wizard Shazam had wanted, after all. An innocent soul to carry on his powers … and it seemed Batson hadn't gotten to read the fine print.

Billy Batson may very well stay forever a child. He'd never fully grow up; he'd never fully go through puberty; he'd never get married; and for all intent and purposes, would forever be innocent. He'd watch as those around him withered and died, decaying with the seasons until they were like leaves in Fall, blown away by the winds of time to be forgotten. Billy would be left behind merely to watch.

Captain Marvel was not alone in this youthful burden, Superman had realized he would far outlive Lois Lane a few years back. It was a weight he carried deep down now, like a rock dragging him back to the Earth. The difference was, Superman could still have Lois for a time. For sixty, eighty, maybe a hundred years. Billy … would never fully understand that. Innocence can never fully comprehend death apparently.

Wondering if he should float to the echoing cries or if he should allow his footsteps to announce his arrival, Superman decided to float to the boy. Though it was long debated who was faster: Captain Marvel, Superman or the Flash, the caped crusader wasn't in the mood to test the theory.

Boots finally touching the ice, the soft smack announcing Superman's arrival, Billy looked up from where he was seated on one of the icy steps. He was shivering from the cold and some of his tears looked to be frozen on his cheeks. It wasn't like the Fortress of Solitude had heating after all. Superman didn't mind the cold and thought he was sure Captain Marvel didn't either, the frail form of Billy Batson obviously did.

Superman's footsteps were a little more rushed when he noticed Billy didn't have gloves on and was obviously shivering. He was immediately sitting next to the boy on the steps, taking the preteen's shivering hands into his own as he murmured, "Here, let me help warm you up."

Clark was even about to wrap his cape haphazardly around the boy as well until he could scrounge up an actual blanket, but Billy was already pulling away, stumbling like he couldn't feel his legs. The boy then stood there a moment, large gasps of mist escaping him before he growled, "What are you doing here?!"

Superman rose a brow and pointedly looked around, "This is my citadel, which brings to question, how you found out about it?"

Billy, for a moment, looked painfully young as his eyes widened, a bashful look filling his face.

Shaking his head slightly, rising to his feet to try and check on the preteen's fingers again, Clark asked, "Was it Flash?"

Cringing but seeing no point in denying it, Billy muttered, "Yeah … He said you didn't come here often and I doubted anyone would look for me here."

Nodding and simply accepting it, the Kryptonian made to reach for Billy's obviously freezing fingers again when he preteen stumbled farther away, growling, "I am not a child! So, stop … stop treating me like one. Ever since everyone found out that … that I'm stuck in this body, they treat me like a retarded puppy. I am not a kid! I am a god, damn superhero! I've helped save the world more times than I can count. I don't need a caretaker!"

Ah, so that was it. Captain Marvel must have heard the more ageless members of the League whispering amongst themselves. Billy's condition was being noticed by the normal populace. He was starting to become the 'ageless child' and gaining attention that his normal form did not need. And it wasn't as if he could wander around as Captain Marvel everywhere … from what Superman understood, that suit did not come off.

"Billy … that is not what any of the League meant," he said carefully. "Everyone is just worried. After what happened to Victor … and now Rosa being unable to handle the group home alone, not to mention the likes of Lex Luther trying to get guardianship of the 'ageless boy' ... everyone was trying to help –"

"Shut up!" interrupted the preteen, the palms of his hands wiping away his tears. "It's my fault! Victor's heart couldn't take the stress of having a _freak_ under his roof. And Rosa was going to lose her group home license because of me! Then, when I asked, none of those magic jerks like Etrigan or Doctor Fate would help me. They just kept saying that it's the nature of my magic, the price the Wizard put down. I'm stuck this way until I can find another to take the mantel of Champion. Not that I can! I damaged that stupid staff in the fight with Sivana all those years ago and apparently … innocence is hard to come by. It took the wizard countless centuries to find me and then he immediately died! I just want to grow up! I don't want to die!"

The preteen was now sobbing, a shaking mess as he buried his face in his hands. Clark was at a loss of what to do, what to say. All he knew was that Billy's fingers looked like they were getting frostbitten. So, risking the wrath of Captain Marvel showing up and punching him in the face (which would at least spare the preteen from frostbite, he supposed) he came forward and wrapped the teenager in a hug.

"Billy," Superman said carefully, glad that it was him and not the likes of brooding Batman having this conversation with the young hero. "None of those things are your fault, innocence is not a crime."

The youthful warrior, his face now buried in Superman's chest as he sobbed, just cried harder.

Rubbing Billy's back, part of him strangely angry at some long dead Wizard, Superman continued, "We'll take care of you, okay. The League takes care of its members … except for maybe Batman. I don't know if he needs to adopt another kid. He has about six or twelve ... I've honestly lost count."

Beside himself, Billy laughed-sobbed into Superman's chest, his sobbing dying down somewhat.

"Now, let's get those fingers looked at. And I might have some cocoa in an iceberg around here somewhere," tried to joke Superman as he carefully lifted the preteen up, wrapping his cape around the small figure, "But you never know with the Flash around. He might have found my stash already."

Billy just continued to sob … but at least now he wasn't pulling away.

Carrying the small figure to the warmer parts of the Citadel, Superman dwelled on the price of innocence and if time was directly intertwined with it.

XXX

Paw07: This was just an idle thought I had after watching the new Shazam movie, which I found adorable. Now, there is no exact universe for this. I'd just say it's a healthy mix of Justice League and Shazam (2019). Not that this fic is long enough for that to really matter. Also, I don't know how this turned into Fatherly Superman fic, but it's there now.


End file.
